<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku Nimble and His Fantastic Eyes by jamaicanhopscotchmafia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185569">Izuku Nimble and His Fantastic Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaicanhopscotchmafia/pseuds/jamaicanhopscotchmafia'>jamaicanhopscotchmafia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Nimble and His Fantastic Eyes, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Blind Midoriya Izuku, Delinquent Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, OP Midoriya Izuku, swashbuckling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaicanhopscotchmafia/pseuds/jamaicanhopscotchmafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku is just a blind orphan who wants a home. He is also the greatest thief the world has ever known. Imagine his surprise when a mysterious stranger gives him a gift... a box with three sets of magical eyes. Izuku doesn't know what they do, but they will take him on an adventure he could only ever dream of, and help him discover his true identity.</p><p>This is an insert of My Hero Academia characters into one of my favorite books of all time, Peter Nimble and His Fantastic Eyes. If you've read that book, there won't be many changes to that plot, just some differences in character interaction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, More to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Izuku Nimble and His Fantastic Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a rather well known fact that blind children make the best thieves. This is because they fall within two categories of people who’s traits make thievery far easier. The blind, who’s senses of smell are so refined they could tell you what was behind a door from fifty paces, be it gold, silver, or apple pie. Along with their hearing being able to make out the complex inner workings of any lock. This is all to go together with the most important factor, the blind are quite often overlooked. If you were walking through a crowded street, bumping into people and fighting against the flow, you would never suspect the man with the blindfold over his eyes to steal your wallet.</p><p>    On the other hand, children are often quite talented thieves, as any mother with a cookie jar could tell you. Their fingers are small enough to fit inside locks and they’re small enough to squeeze into tight spaces. Once again, children are also overlooked. This is in large part due to their perceived innocence, again something any mother could tell you doesn’t really exist. This is why most children can easily escape punishment for their crimes. They let tears come into their eyes and look down as if ashamed, and in the next five minutes their back in their room, none the worse for wear, with cookies in their stomachs to boot.</p><p>    The age of great thievery in the world is long over of course, one might go their entire lives without hearing of any child thieves, but at one point the entire world was simply thick with them. This is the story of the greatest thief who ever lived. His name, as you likely already know, is Izuku Nimble.</p><p>    Izuku, like most children, came into this world without any name at all. He was found one morning by a group of good natured, if incredibly drunk, sailors, bobbing up and down on the waves in a basket with a raven perched atop. When the sailors picked him up, they saw that his eyes had been pecked out of his skull, presumably by the raven. Horrified, they killed the bird and delivered the child to the closest port town and turned him over to the authorities to do as they wished.</p><p>    The local government had no use of a blind infant, but an old law required that the child at least be given a name. After a short show of hands, and a horribly misremembered nursery rhyme, the child was christened Izuku Nimble, and sent on his way. For the first few months he nursed off an old wounded mother cat who lived under the local alehouse, who agreed to feed Izuku in exchange he picked fleas and ticks off of her and her children. This arrangement didn’t last very long however, since the alehouse owner found them, tied them up in a sack, and threw them out into the sea. </p><p>    Izuku’s already skillful fingers were able to untie the knot, and being naturally buoyant and furless, he was able to float back to shore. The cats were not so lucky.</p><p>Now, Izuku’s life so far may not sound so different from the average child, in fact, it might sound quite similar to your own, but it was around this time that Izuku’s exceptionable abilities began to emerge. The first of his skills to rise to prominence was his uncanny ability for survival. Lacking parents to provide for him, he had to look for other ways to acquire what he needed to survive.</p><p>    At one point in your life, you have most likely heard the phrase, “it’s like taking candy from a baby” referring to something very easy. As anyone who has ever met a baby can tell you however, taking things from babies is incredibly hard. On the other hand, it is very easy for babies to take things from us. Izuku would use his exceptional nose to sniff out fruit stands, toddle his way up and take a bite out of whatever he pleased. He quickly learned how to take other things, like clothes and bandages for his eyes. He took a pair of shoes once, but quickly found that he preferred to go barefoot. By the time he was three, he was a foremost expert on petty theft, and a known menace to vendors. He had been caught multiple times. Only to slip away just before the police arrived.</p><p>    A rather large downside to a life of crime is that it is rather restrictive when it comes to social advancement. Izuku was able to provide himself enough to eat and clothes to wear, but in doing so, also made sure that no law-abiding citizen would ever look at him and think, “Oh what a nice boy. I want to take him home and feed him nothing but ice cream and lollipops.” No, Izuku was reserved to a life of sleeping in alleys and eating whatever he could find. That was however, until he met a man named Mr. Hisashi Midoriya.</p><p>    Hisashi Midoriya was what is known as a beggar monger. In other words, he deals in beggars. He would send them out across the city to different street corners and alleyways, and then collect the money from them at the end of the day. He didn’t enjoy his career. He had always wanted to become a famous cat burglar, but his heavy frame and lack of grace prevented him from ever achieving his goal. He first saw Izuku one day loitering around a fruit vendor's cart. Recognizing from experience that a blind child beggar would be able to collect a sizable sum of money he approached the boy.</p><p>    “Hello there boy! And what is your name?” Izuku, never being taught that he shouldn’t talk to strangers, responded.</p><p>    “The c-call me Izuku, sir.” Izuku shifted from one foot to another as he spoke. In his experience, talking to adults rarely ended well for him.</p><p>    “And where are your parents Izuku?”</p><p>    “I don’t have any.” Izuku felt himself begin to get hungry, so he reached behind his back to grab an apple from the stack sitting on the cart behind him. Hisashi only saw the quick movement of the boy's hand out of the corner of his eye, but it still shocked him to his core. Izuku hadn’t just grabbed an apple from off the top of the stack. He had somehow taken one from the inside, without disturbing any of the other apples or causing the stack to fall. Hisahis took a step back to get a better look at the exceptional boy in front of him.</p><p>    “Izuku, would you like to come live with me?” </p><p>    “Live with you?” Izuku was confused. No adult had ever offered him anything before.</p><p>    “Yes, you see, I live in a rather large house, and it gets quite lonely since I only have my dog to keep me company.” At the mention of a dog, Izuku’s eyes lit up.</p><p>    “A dog? Is he a big one? Could I ride him?”</p><p>    “Why of course, I’m sure he would love that. And afterwards you could eat candy with me for dinner. Doesn’t that sound nice? Now, come with me.” Izuku grabbed the nice man's hand and they walked down the street together.</p><p>    There was no candy. There was no mansion. The dog was real, her name was Fido, but she was mean and Izuku could never even get close enough to touch her. She would always snap and bite at his hand.</p><p>    Hisashi gave up the beggar mongering business. He sold off all of his beggars and focused entirely on training Izuku. He started by locking all of Izuku’s meals in a large chest and Izuku couldn’t eat unless he could pick the lock with his fingers alone. He managed to do it after four weeks, stumbling upon what is known today as the Mcbride Maneuver. Izuku was a fast learner and after a year he was able to pick any lock Hisashi placed in front of him. Then it was on to other aspects of thievery.</p><p>    Hisashi taught him the art of sneakery. How to walk across rooftops, floorboards, and even gravel without making the slightest noise. He even learned how to stop his heart so that guard dogs wouldn’t be able to hear it.</p><p>    He learned how to tell what items to steal. By age nine he could tell you the purity, quality, and price of just about any precious metal or gem you put in front him by the smell, touch, and sometimes, taste.</p><p>    Once his training was complete, Izuku was the greatest criminal that the seaside town had ever seen. Of course, they never saw him. They saw empty safes and open windows. They patted their pockets after they had gone on a walk, only to discover their wallets had mysteriously gone missing. Izuku was unstoppable.</p><p>    But he wasn’t happy. Every night he would come back to the house, hand over his spoils to Mr. Midoriya, and then he was tossed into the cellar. The dark didn’t bother him for obvious reasons, but it smelled horrible and he could hear all of the roaches and rats crawling their way in the corner of the room.</p><p>    Izuku dreamed of one day escaping from his life, picking the lock on Hisashi safe and returning everything to the townsfolk. They would praise him as a hero and he would stay in a warm house and be loved.</p><p>    It was only a dream however, every day he woke up in the cellar again, with Mr. Midoriya yelling down at him. That was however, until one rainy day where he met a man who would change his life forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you guys like it! I'm not sure when I'll update again, but until then feel free to leave any criticism in the comments (feel free to leave compliments as well). See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>